inthemakingfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Chelles
Parker Chelles (b. October 16, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan) was a student at Revoc Vasquez Middle-High School (RVS). He was constantly bullied by homophobic people in RVS, on account of being gay, and having a crush on a few popular guys. He was bullied mostly by Jj Castillo, who he told everybody he dated. The bullying hit the breaking point when Parker stole a gun from his parents' shooting range, and brought it to school. He shot a few people, and was nearly going to kill Jenny Gomez, for Jj's absence. However, Jj and Jay appeared out of nowhere at the last second and tackled him. Jj took the gun and shot him in the head, killing him. Character History Season 6 In his 6th grade year, he tried many times to fit in with the popular guys such as Gary Espinaj, Jj Castillo, Ej Castillo, Edwin Cabrera, Jesse Guerrero, etc. They all didn't like him because he didn't know anything about any sports, rap, or any modern day things. Parker did not give up, and went to Angelica Gomez's birthday party, where he hooked up with Karina after her boyfriend commited suicide. After he hooked up with Karina, despite Jj being dangerously angered, the rest of the popular guys began to like him. Season 7 Season 8 In 8th grade, he was out and proud about who he was. He was gay, and he didn't want to fool anybody with anything else. Season 9 In 9th grade, the popular guys were suprisingly nice to him, and let him sit at their table. Parker managed to make them laugh alot, but little did he know, they had a plan to emotionally destroy him. When a new pair of Jordan's came out, the popular guys told him that they wanted a rob a house to get the money. Parker was shocked, and they told him that he either helps them break in, or he doesn't come. Parker was afraid to say no to them, so he went with them. At a random house in Riverdale, Parker managed to break in by the side of the house, but the alarm went off. He got caught in a net that was on the floor, and he tripped. The guys left him as soon as the alarm started ringing. Jay called the cops, and the cops showed up, and Parker was arrested. Parker was bailed out, and wasn't at school in the morning. All the guys thought it was hilarious. Near somewhere near 5th period, Parker snuck into the school without a bookbag with a gun in his jacket. He saw a few people in the hallway, and shot them. The school went on lockdown, except for Ej, Jenny, and Chaeyce, who were walking back to class. Parker said he would kill Jenny, since he couldn't kill Jj. He pointed the gun at Jenny, and before he could pull the trigger, Jj and Jay came behind him and tackled him. Parker and Jay both had the gun in their hands, but Jj snatched it and shot Parker in the head before he could do anything. Trivia *According to his father, he was accidently born in Tokyo, Japan. Category:Gay Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Deceased